You Are  Never  Alone
by Romantic Kyo
Summary: Well, basically ciel has fears of being alone, and this is taking toll on him when he's sleeping. Tiny bit of SebbyXCiel at the end.


_** Ok well this is one of my first fanfics so sorry if it is bad. With a very slight hint of SebbyXCiel at the end.**_

_**Reviews will be much appreciated. Well its my first and i hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>You are (never) alone<strong>

Dark, red, crimson eyes pierce though me like a silver dagger. Who knew that one look could hold so much anger and hunger as to feel like it would reach into me and rip out my soul. Whose eyes do these belong to? "Young Master…" '_Whose voice is that? Sebastian is that you?_' "Young Master wake up. We have plans that start quite early. Wake up." '_Sebastian…_' The pair of red eyes, slowly dispatched itself and was replaced with a young mans face. Dark black hair hang down just to the top of his shoulders and a long fridge framed his young face. "Good morning young master. May I ask? Where you having a bad dream… a nightmare?" The young master turned to face his butler, with such stupidity. "Sebastian, why do you think of such stupid ideas? What made you think that?" Ciel asked with curiosity, trying to work out what he might have done to make him think that. "Well, you were quite restless and were yelling. i tried to calm you down, wake you up. Though you just wouldn't." Sebastian said with a smirk " And what sort of things was i yelling?'' ciel asked with just a bit of interest. " well young master, you were calling for me, you just wanted me. let me quote ' Sebastian come here! Don't leave me! I would die without you'" Sebastian replied while undressing his young master. Ciel blushed in embarrassment, he could feel the amusement radiating of Sebastian. '_ Damn this demon!_ ' They dropped the subject and no longer continued the conversation. "Sebastian, what's today's plans?"

As Sebastian went on telling his young master his plans the sky itself were making plans of its own. The sun shone a bright yellow bringing even the slightest happiness to the saddest soul. But even though the flowers and the grass danced to the winds song, the clouds were rolling in like a wave coming to flood the dance. Soft patters raced though the Phantom-hive mansion, Sebastian raced to the other servants informing them of the day's plans. Once that was done in record time, he went back to assisting his master. "Oh my, we're going to be late after all. 47 seconds late on the schedule. I am truly embarrassed." He went on to himself. He reached his master and took him to the carriage that waited for them. "Sebastian remind me why exactly we are going to this… this unimportant party." "For you being the head of the Phantomhive family. You must keep up with your social status. Or what will people think of us?" Sebastian said proudly and once again teasing his master. Socializing was something Ciel did not like doing nor was he good at. _'such irrelevant matters, I have work to do.'_ The young phantomhive thought to himself.

As the carriage came to a halt, they reached a lovely park, where flowers reached to where the eyes couldn't. A long, blue silk river bored the place. "and the Young Earl Phantomhive actually came!" A booming voice yelled as the exited the carriage. "Sir VonVon, My master is pleased to see you." Sebastian declared with a brilliant bow. "Sebastian, butler of the Earl Phantomhive. A brilliant man. Earl you have wonderful servants." He said with such joy. "yes, yes… think nothing of him." The Earl said with no sense of joy or life to it. '_young master your sooo mean_' Sebastian thought to himself as the snide comment passed though his mind.

As sir VonVon and the Earl continued in so what little conversation, they soon departed from each other. The Earl went and sat down, as people carried on whispering to one another.

"Sebastian, Go get me something sweet to eat." "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and went off quickly, obeying his masters orders. Ciell gazed at the river and fell into deep thought. Loud whispering snapped him out of his thought. "…yes I herd. Its so sad. He lost his parents when he was quite young." "I agree. He has no one." "He will always be alone. A selfish little brat. He's spoilt." It's true. What can we do. A lonely boy, will live in his lonely world on his own…and he's still a kid" '_such fools…I can hear them. Plus I am not alone… I have Sebastian; he has sworn to stay with me until the day I get my revenge…_' He thought to himself and once again he stared into the river and this time he snapped his self out of his thoughts. He looked around and everyone had gone. '_What's this? Where is everyone?_' "Ok, this is enough! You may call me a kid or whatever but do not forget i am the head of the phantomhive family! And you have no right to do this to the head of the phantomhive family!" No appeared nor answered.

He went on looking around and found no one. Hours passed and the sunny skies went away and the dark clouds had invaded, before long it started raining. "Sebastian! Where are you? Sebastian! This is an order! Enough of your games! Come here! It's an order!" Ciel waited for the demon butler to appear but he still he didn't come. The Earl stood there, just thinking staring into the river. The smooth silk feature had disappeared and was now like a flow of mountains. "Sebastian…seb…Sebastian…where are you..? you said you were never going to leave me." The Earl said quietly kneeling onto the ground. Small drops of tears ran slowly down his smooth skin and he shook as hard as an earthquake. No much how he tried to hide it, Ciel's greatest fear was being truly alone, and the thought of his butler not with him nor anyone else scared him so much. **"****SEBASTIAN ****WHERE ****ARE ****YOU! ****YOU ****LIED!****YOU ****LIED! ****COME ****HERE!****"** The Earl yelled furiously and started running oblivious to what was in front of him. '_Am I truly on my own? Am I really alone..._' He ran into something, when he looked up there it was. Those eyes he feared.

They stared at him and then the creature started to laugh at him. A dark, hollow laugh, not the type of love and joy but of hatred and anger. The Earl backed away not moving his eyes away from the figure. But no matter where he went or where he looked there it was standing in front of him. The Earl stood there standing, though he could never make out who he was. "Who…are…you?" He said in fear. "You called I came." The voice sounded so familiar. "I never said such thing… Don't' play around. Sebastian! Please come here… Sebastian!" " Young master, you say don't play games right? yet here you are playing games, you know its me so why do you refuse to accept it? " As the figure became more clear, he soon realized, that who he claimed to be was actually him.

"No, those eyes… They belong to a monster… no… A something much much worse than a Demon!" Ciel had seen Sebastian true form so many many times but this figure in front of him... it was terrible. "Hahaha… your so funny young master! I will tell you one thing now. I don't lie. I promised to be with you forever and I will. You were the one who made the contract with a demon… one that will be with you forever." "NO! You're not him!" The Earl said with such grief and sadness. The so called Sebastian started to laugh and laugh. His vision started to blur, soon he was swallowed up in darkness. The laugh got louder and louder and that was all that he could do was just listen in the darkness.

"Young Master! Young Master!" A voice said with such worry. "No go away!" "Young Master you're not alone. Young Master!" The Earl soon woke up to Sebastian staring at him and shaking him. "Young Master! Are you ok?" "Sebastian… Sebastian! Is it really you?" "Yes young master. Are you ok master? What happened? What happened last night was repeating itself." The Earl Stared at him and finally spoke. "what did I say?" "You where calling me and you where saying that you are alone." "ok. Forget it. I want to go." Feeling truly embarrassed he left "Yes My Lord.".

As they were about to leave, The Earl asked Sebastian something that he was really un sure of now. "Sebastian, Will you really be with me…forever. I will never be alone again?" "Young Master… The young master was never truly alone though but you know that I will always be with you no matter what." "Do you really mean it?" "Haha… I Sebastian Michaelis, will stay by the side of The Earl Ciel Phantomhive, till I will draw my last breath. And I swear to it." Sebastian said, sensing that it would be a good idea not mentioning him swallowing his soul, and with that last proposal, He gave Ciel Phantomhive a great low bow and stayed there. "And no matter what my master will ask for, my only answer will ever be is, Yes, My lord." Ciel turned around "Lets go." As he followed off, Sebastian herd one last thing from his master even though it was whisper. "…thank you Sebastian... you maybe a demon but i am truly happy.'' Sebastian was amazed, because for the first time someone had thanked him, even though he didn't say it to his face. Sebastian had a strange feeling in his chest, some kind of warm. '_ I think its going to be hard for me to eat this one_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well i hope you liked it.<strong>_

_**I think i am going to write another story with a bit more SebbyXCiel in it.**_

_**Don't forget to review, Love ya for reading **_


End file.
